bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drawing Three Clues
The following gallery contains all images of the clues drawn in each episode of "Blue's Clues". 1x01 Cup.png|Cup 1x01 Straw.png|Straw 1x01 Cow.png|Cow Blanket.png|Blanket Book.png|Book Pillow (What Time is it).png|Pillow Tape Player.jpg|Tape Player Tape Cassette.jpg|Tape Cassette Solid Chair.jpg|Chair Bricks.png|Bricks Wolf.png|Wolf Pig.png|Pig Duck.png|Duck Barn.png|Barn Piano Tune.png|Tune Bubbles.png|Bubbles Towel clue.png|Towel Soap.png|Soap Door.png|Door Window.png|Window Roof.png|Roof Basket Beach.png|Basket Picnic Blanket.png|Blanket Sandwich.png|Sandwich Carrot.PNG|Carrot Hat.PNG|Hat Snowball.PNG|Snowball Horn.PNG|Horn Basket (The Trying Game).jpg|Basket Wheel.jpg|Wheel Helmet.PNG|Helmet Star.PNG|Star Rocket.PNG|Rocket First Duck.jpg|Duck Second Duck.jpg|Duck Goose.jpg|Goose Dirt.PNG|Dirt Watering Can.PNG|Watering Can Seeds.PNG|Seeds Sun.PNG|Sun Rain.PNG|Rain Spider.PNG|Spider SteveKevinDuarte Notebook Self Portrait.JPG|Steve/Kevin/Duarte Smile.PNG|Smile Camera.PNG|Camera Number 1.PNG|The Number 1 Grandfather Clock.PNG|Grandfather Clock Mouse.PNG|Mouse Yarn.PNG|Yarn 2 Buttons.PNG|Two Buttons Sock.PNG|Sock Mr Salt.PNG|Mr. Salt Mrs Pepper.PNG|Mrs. Pepper Bottle.PNG|Bottle Feather (What is Blue Afraid of).png|Feather Shadow.PNG|Shadow Sound (hoo).PNG|Sound (Hoo-Hoo) Bowl.PNG|Bowl Chair.PNG|Chair Bear.PNG|Bear Steve Gets the Sniffles 010.jpg|Spoon Steve Gets the Sniffles 028.jpg|Bowl Steve Gets the Sniffles 045.jpg|Vegetables What Does Blue Want To Build 010.jpg|Flashlight What Does Blue Want To Build 026.jpg|Sheet What Does Blue Want To Build 049.jpg|Table Blue's ABCs 012.jpg|Moon Blue's ABCs 030.jpg|Cow Blue's ABCs 054.jpg|The Word Jump Ice_Cubes.png|Ice Cubes A_Cup.png|Cup Lemons.png|Lemons Water 01.PNG|Water Tape.PNG|Tape 2 Plastic Bottles.png|Two Plastic Bottles Blue's Senses 015.jpg|Box Blue's Senses 023.jpg|Light Blue's Senses 046.jpg|Sound (Choo-Choo) What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 011.jpg|Paper Towel Roll What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 030.jpg|Tissue Box What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 066.jpg|Rubber Bands Blue's Birthday 029.jpg|Green Blue's Birthday 068.jpg|Tank Blue's Birthday 117.jpg|Shell What Was Blue's Dream About 007.jpg|Leotard What Was Blue's Dream About 024.jpg|Mat What Was Blue's Dream About 050.jpg|Rolling Stamp.PNG|Stamp Envelope.PNG|Envelope Mailbox.PNG|Mailbox Tower of Blocks.PNG|Tower of Blocks Green Puppy Clue.png|Green Puppy Fallen Down Tower of Blocks.PNG|Fallen Down Tower of Blocks Pot Lids.PNG|Pot Lids Drum.png|Drum Marching Toy.PNG|Wind-Up Marching Toy Orange Juice.PNG|Orange Juice Popsicle Stick.PNG|Popsicle Stick Ice Cube Tray.PNG|Ice Cube Tray Flowers.PNG|Flowers Grass.PNG|Grass Tree 01.png|Tree What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 009.jpg|Numbers What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 022.jpg|Piece of Chalk What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 042.jpg|Shape First Clue Sticks E.jpg|Sticks Second Clue Tree F.jpg|Tree Third Clue Eggs D.jpg|Eggs Bowl 03.png|Bowl Carrots.PNG|Carrots Turquiose.PNG|Turquoise Sink.PNG|Sink Water 02.PNG|Water Blue's Toothbrush.png|Toothbrush Finished Picture.PNG|Picture Pencil 01.png|Pencil Blue clue.png|Blue String.PNG|String Wind.PNG|Wind Diamond Shaped Piece of Paper.PNG|Diamond Shaped Piece of Paper IMG 0306.jpg|Glasses IMG 0308.jpg|Red Rocking Chair IMG 0310.jpg|Green Striped Dress IMG 0282.jpg|Pie Plate IMG 0283.jpg|String IMG 0284.jpg|Spoons IMG 0285.jpg|Blue IMG 0286.jpg|Numbers IMG 0287.jpg|Scale IMG 0291.jpg|Drops of Water IMG 0292.jpg|Cloud IMG 0293.jpg|Sound (Thunder) IMG 0303.jpg|Black and White IMG 0304.jpg|Ice IMG 0305.jpg|Waddling Motion IMG 0333.jpg|Sleeping Bag IMG 0334.jpg|Lamp IMG 0335.jpg|Book Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.41.40 PM.png|Handy Dandy Notebook Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.44.57 PM.png|Green Stripes Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.45.30 PM.png|Person IMG 0300.jpg|Clock IMG 0301.jpg|Pillow IMG 0302.jpg|Pajamas IMG 0297.jpg|Apple IMG 0298.jpg|Leaf IMG 0299.jpg|Pumpkin IMG 0354.jpg|Four Little Prints IMG 0355.jpg|Blanket IMG 0356.jpg|Rattle IMG 0317.jpg|Blue's School IMG 0318.jpg|Puppy IMG 0320.jpg|Purplish Pinkish Color Anatomy! 008.jpg|Mouth Anatomy! 036.jpg|Wiggling Motion Anatomy! 056.jpg|Tooth Green Light.png|Green Light Door with Arrow.png|Door with an Arrow Table.png|Table IMG 0321.jpg|Shapes IMG 0322.jpg|Grass IMG 0323.jpg|Sky Geography! 020.jpg|Building Geography! 044.jpg|Shelf Geography! 078.jpg|Book IMG 0311.jpg|Wooden Stick IMG 0312.jpg|Bandage IMG 0313.jpg|Stethoscope IMG 0339.jpg|Footprints IMG 0340.jpg|Curvy and Skinny Tail IMG 0341.jpg|Picture IMG 0342.jpg|Crayons IMG 0343.jpg|Folded Piece of Paper IMG 0344.jpg|Envelope BBMM First Clue Notebook.png|Handy Dandy Notebook BBMM Second Clue Knob.png|Knob BBMM Third Clue Drawer.png|Drawer IMG 0324.jpg|Ball IMG 0325.jpg|Ball IMG 0326.jpg|Ball IMG 0330.jpg|Little Prints IMG 0331.jpg|Whiskers IMG 0332.jpg|Sound (Squeak-Squeak) Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.47.22 PM.png|Handy Dandy Notebook Screen Shot 2015-11-03_at 6.48.38 PM.png|Thinking Chair Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.50.00 PM.png|Pawprints First Clue Mouse F.PNG|Mouse IMG 0346.jpg|Flower IMG 0347.jpg|Happy Hippo IMG 0348.jpg|Scales IMG 0349.jpg|Shape IMG 0350.jpg|Changing Colors Up_Light_Switch.png|Up Light Switch Lamp_02.png|Lamp Down_Light_Switch.png|Down Light Switch IMG 0360.jpg|Make IMG 0361.jpg|a IMG 0362.jpg|Poem Shy_005.jpg|Bag Shy_014.jpg|Footprint Shy_032.jpg|Videotape IMG 0357.jpg|Magenta's House IMG 0358.jpg|Window IMG 0359.jpg|Blue IMG 0327.jpg|Sun IMG 0328.jpg|Sand IMG 0329.jpg|Cactus Stormy_Weather_007.jpg|Cloud Stormy_Weather_024.jpg|Water Drop Stormy_Weather_059.jpg|Freezing IMG 0364.jpg|Red Stripe IMG 0366.jpg|Blue Star IMG 0367.jpg|Bouncing Cafe_Blue_021.jpg|Cookie Cafe_Blue_056.jpg|Scoop of Ice Cream Cafe_Blue_096.jpg|Cookie Big White Circle.png|Big White Circle Button.png|Button Two Triangles.png|Triangles Person.png|Person Sound (Boom).png|Sound (Boom) Really Big Shoes.png|Really Big Shoes Wheels.png|Wheels Tracks.png|Tracks Line that goes Up and Down.png|Line that Goes Up and Down File:Bandicam_2017-02-22_22-34-51-694.jpg|Bubbles File:Bandicam_2017-02-22_22-37-34-647.jpg|Water File:Bandicam_2017-02-22_22-38-20-154.jpg|Clothes Crib.png|Crib Paprika Clue.png|Paprika Bed.png|Bed Paper 01.png|Paper Pencil 02.png|Pencil Yarn 02.png|Yarn Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Clue.png|Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Blue head.png|Blue Heart.png|Heart Rattle.png|Rattle Guitar.png|Steve's Guitar Picture.png|Picture File:Table_02.png|Table Powder.png|Powder Diaper.png|Diaper Wings.png|Wings Colors.png|Colors Chrysalis.png|Chrysalis Pad of Paper.png|Pad of Paper Smock.png|Smock Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush Box 02.png|Box Open.png|Open Melody.png|Melody Triangular Block.png|Triangular Block File:IMG_0046.png|Triangular Block Arch Block.png|Arch Block Pot.png|Pot Plate.png|Plate Squiggly Lines.png|Squiggly Lines Rolling 02.png|Rolling Plastic Bottles.png|Plasitc Bottles Fallen Down Plastic Bottles.png|Fallen Down Plastic Bottles The Color Red.png|Red Let's Plant! 051.jpg|Round Shapes Let's Plant! 086.jpg|Vine Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.58.50 PM.png|Boy Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.59.16 PM.png|Really Tall Plant Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.00.07 PM.png|Giant Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.57.41 PM.png|Pail Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.58.01 PM.png|Sail Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.58.12 PM.png|Whale Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.51.54 PM.png|Blue Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.53.46 PM.png|Up Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.54.09 PM.png|Cloud Circle.png|Circle Cheese.png|Cheese Tomato Sauce.png|Tomato Sauce Books.png|Books Lunchbox.png|Lunchbox Chalkboard.png|Chalkboard Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.02.14 PM.png|Feet Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.02.50 PM.png|Feather Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.03.22 PM.png|Sound (Quack) Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.04 PM.png|Paper Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.33 PM.png|Crayon Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.54 PM.png|Spiral Numbers.PNG|Numbers Buttons.PNG|Buttons Ringing Sound.PNG|Sound (Ringing) Wolf 5x01.jpg|Wolf IMG 0231.jpg|Basket IMG 0232.jpg|Cape Color Blue.png|Blue Yellow.png|Yellow Puppy.png|Puppy Straw Drawn.PNG|Straw Milk.PNG|Milk Chocolate Syrup.PNG|Chocolate Syrup IMG 0222.jpg|Paper IMG 0223.jpg|Crayons IMG 0224.jpg|Mirror IMG 0249.jpg|Numbers IMG 0250.jpg|Lines IMG 0251.jpg|Piece of Wood IMG 0252.jpg|Wood IMG 0253.jpg|Roof IMG 0254.jpg|Bird Tape.jpg|Tape Joe's Present.jpg|Joe's Present Wraping Paper.jpg|Wrapping Paper IMG 0227.jpg|Pathway IMG 0228.jpg|Door IMG 0229.jpg|The Viewer Color Red.PNG|Red IMG 0225.jpg|Hose IMG 0226.jpg|Siren IMG 0261.jpg|Mirror IMG 0262.jpg|Sink IMG 0263.jpg|Toothbrush IMG 0233.jpg|Cash Register IMG 0234.jpg|Cart IMG 0235.jpg|Food IMG 0255.jpg|Blue's White Coat IMG 0256.jpg|Bag IMG 0257.jpg|Joe IMG 0240.jpg|Cup IMG 0241.jpg|Seeds IMG 0242.jpg|Bird IMG 0243.jpg|Friends IMG 0244.jpg|Ball IMG 0245.jpg|Slide IMG 0236.jpg|School IMG 0237.jpg|Person IMG 0238.jpg|Tall Color Green.png|Green Pond.png|Pond Hopping.jpg|Hopping IMG 0246.jpg|Lid IMG 0247.jpg|Beans IMG 0248.jpg|Empty Can Under.PNG|Under Water.PNG|Water Scales.PNG|Scales Moving.PNG|Moving Feet.PNG|Feet Music.PNG|Music White.PNG|White Black.PNG|Black The Letter Z.PNG|The Letter Z IMG 0258.jpg|The Number 0 IMG 0259.jpg|The Number 1 IMG 0260.jpg|The Number 0 Stage.png|Stage Periwinkle drawn.png|Periwinkle Wand.png|Wand Our Neighborhood Festival 022.jpg|Night Our Neighborhood Festival 045.jpg|Up Our Neighborhood Festival 056.jpg|Flashing Colors Blue Takes You to School 014.jpg|Rug Blue Takes You to School 071.jpg|Friends Blue Takes You to School 174.jpg|Circle File:Bandicam_2017-02-22_22-44-31-100.jpg|Up File:Bandicam_2017-02-22_22-46-19-394.jpg|Stars File:Bandicam_2017-02-22_22-47-03-803.jpg|Planet Music 01.PNG|Music Cupcakes.PNG|Cupcakes Balloon.PNG|Balloon IMG 0264.jpg|The Letter J IMG 0265.jpg|The Letter O IMG 0266.jpg|The Letter E Magenta.PNG|Magenta Arrow.PNG|Arrow House.PNG|The Blue's Clues House bandicam 2017-02-22 22-51-28-817.jpg|Scrunched Up Eyebrows bandicam 2017-02-22 22-52-23-055.jpg|Hands On Hips bandicam 2017-02-22 22-53-19-992.jpg|Scrunched Up Mouth bandicam 2017-02-22 22-54-32-199.jpg|Water bandicam 2017-02-22 22-55-00-971.jpg|Soap bandicam 2017-02-22 22-55-26-738.jpg|Car bandicam 2017-02-22 22-59-45-654.jpg|Bug bandicam 2017-02-22 23-00-27-136.jpg|Wings bandicam 2017-02-22 23-01-20-643.jpg|Red with Black Spots bandicam 2017-02-22 23-03-27-658.jpg|Mouth bandicam 2017-02-22 23-05-32-928.jpg|Curved Line bandicam 2017-02-22 23-06-19-719.jpg|Sound (Hee-Hee-Hee) bandicam 2017-02-22 23-10-18-043.jpg|Tail bandicam 2017-02-22 23-11-47-370.jpg|Hopping bandicam 2017-02-22 23-12-26-741.jpg|Pocket bandicam 2017-02-22 23-07-24-645.jpg|Sidewalk bandicam 2017-02-22 23-08-06-120.jpg|Bicycle bandicam 2017-02-22 23-08-57-468.jpg|Magenta's House bandicam 2017-02-22 23-14-17-008.jpg|Circles bandicam 2017-02-22 23-14-31-519.jpg|Carrot bandicam 2017-02-22 23-14-53-703.jpg|Snow bandicam 2017-02-22 23-20-38-960.jpg|Mop bandicam 2017-02-22 23-21-11-575.jpg|Castle bandicam 2017-02-22 23-21-33-216.jpg|Glass Slipper bandicam 2017-02-22 23-24-33-899.jpg|Backyard bandicam 2017-02-22 23-23-45-260.jpg|Ice bandicam 2017-02-22 23-25-05-624.jpg|Gliding bandicam 2017-02-22 23-26-28-158.jpg|Joe bandicam 2017-02-22 23-27-49-380.jpg|Stage bandicam 2017-02-22 23-26-50-120.jpg|Kazoo bandicam 2017-02-22 23-30-11-851.jpg|Water bandicam 2017-02-22 23-30-51-342.jpg|Hose bandicam 2017-02-22 23-31-27-207.jpg|Ladder bandicam 2017-02-22 23-33-03-800.jpg|Horse bandicam 2017-02-22 23-33-33-175.jpg|Wall bandicam 2017-02-22 23-33-53-756.jpg|Egg bandicam 2017-02-22 23-34-40-847.jpg|Truck bandicam 2017-02-22 23-35-13-328.jpg|Cone bandicam 2017-02-22 23-35-58-868.jpg|Circles bandicam 2017-02-22 23-36-56-322.jpg|First Tune (Banjo) bandicam 2017-02-22 23-37-32-170.jpg|Second Tune (Bass) bandicam 2017-02-22 23-38-10-664.jpg|Third Tune (Saxophone) Category:Galleries